El verdadero Lelouch
by Alhaja
Summary: ¿Quién es Lelouch Lamperoge? ¿Un ser que siquiera existe? Lelouch Vi Britannia es su verdadero nombre, ¿No era Zero? Entonces, ¿qué es? ¿Un farsante, un terrorista, un estudiante, un mentiroso, un príncipe, un asesino…? No, ella sabía lo que realmente era, un muchacho… y su único amor.


_**Code Geass**_

 _ **(Final del capítulo 12)**_

 _ **Lelouch x Shirley**_

 _ **Este fic está ubicado exactamente al final del capítulo 12 de la primera temporada.**_

 _ **Code Geass es una serie que me ha demostrado ser mucho más profunda de lo que puede parecer a simple vista, con las personalidades intensas de cada personaje, sus acciones y actitudes, e incluso esas escenas cortas entre escenas que me dejan WTF (cof! cof! la nerd de coletitas que se escapó de Bakemonogatari y se masturbaba con la foto de la Princesa Euphemia cof! cof!) o las mucho que muy abundantes escenas sensualonas pero nada explicitas de Lelouch y C.C.**_

 _ **Si a mí no me dan parejas ¡LAS CREO YO! Y mira que huecos sí que hay… sobre todo con esa cosita de Kururigi XD**_

* * *

Orgullo, una palabra, un significado, era eso lo que te movía, lo que te impulsaba, lo que te había mantenido con vida. El orgullo de imponer tu voluntad ante otros y proclamarte como el hombre que lideraría la rebelión que pondría fin a los días del reinado de Britannia. Ese día no era la excepción, habías realizado una arriesgada maniobra, te jugaste tu carta maestra y al final todo había salido tal y como habías planeado, tenías un nuevo aliado.

Nada más que orgullo infamaba tu pecho en ese momento, la satisfacción de saberte victorioso al permanecer un paso delante de todos y corroborar como tus propios ideales te conducían progresivamente hacia el camino de la victoria. _–Pero la guerra no lo es todo–_ pensaste, lastimosamente no lo podía ser todo para ti, no mientras que fueras el mayor enemigo del reino y cabeza de a lo que ellos llamaban cobardemente "terroristas" mientras que los únicos que infundían terror eran ellos. Tenías una fachada de vida que sostener, la vacía y aburrida vida de un civil, incluso menos que eso, un estudiante Britannian. De clase alta debido a su estado de superioridad sobre los elevens, desinteresado a los desórdenes sociales y únicamente ocupado en dormir en clases y tratar de aprobar con las mejores calificaciones posibles.

Tenías que mantener a flote esa farsa para seguir permaneciendo libre de sospechas, así que te tomaste la molestia de dedicarle algo de tiempo a una actividad que no radicaba en ti mismo ni en tus beneficios. Aunque básicamente, consistía más que nada en mantener tu palabra como hombre que en demostrar un poco de compromiso.

¿Por qué habría de interesarte compartir un momento fuera de la academia a solas con ella? ¿Por qué con tantas responsabilidades encima como cabeza la rebelión, deberías siquiera pensar en ella? ¿Importaba en algo? _–Por supuesto que no–_ , era todo en lo que podías pensar hasta ese momento, la una respuesta posible.

Pero descubrirías, por más que te molestara admitirlo, que C.C tenía razón y no eras otra cosa que un muchacho ingenio, un crio egoísta que no sabía nada de nada… vaya que estabas por descubrir tus verdaderos límites, y cuan fácil serias afectado. Tú, que te enaltecías de tu coraje de hierro, de tu sangre fría y de tu superioridad, digna de un alto comandante. Tú que jugabas con las personas cual piezas de ajedrez sobre el tablero de la guerra en pro a tu victoria. Tú que creías poseer afecto hacia una única persona, aquella con quien compartías la sangre de tu purísima madre. Tú que te creáis imperturbable descubrirías el poder de las lágrimas, y como _ellas_ te sacudirían desde los cimientos.

No lo habías notado antes, la cotidianidad de la mentira en la que vivías te había enceguecido ¿cómo habrías siquiera imaginado que en ese rostro, en el que nunca habías visto más que expresiones de alegría, falsos disgustos convertidos en pucheros, labios apretados, ceño fruncido y mejillas infladas, podría transformarse y expresar semejante sufrimiento? Una agonía asfixiante, desesperada, una que creías haber visto solo una vez, hacía ya tantos años, reflejada en el rostro de tu hermana la trágica noche de aquel fatídico incidente en el que a tu Reina madre le fue arrebatada la vida.

Fue eso lo que te conmovió Lelouch, que en ese rostro, trasfigurado en tragedia, habías vuelto a ver a tu hermana, habías vuelto a ver la cara del dolor allí, frente y a tus ojos. Incluso tu Geass palideció ante aquel rostro.

La lluvia incesante caía sobre ambos, parecías ser el único al que le importaba. En un acto reflejo, caballeroso como acostumbrabas, intentaste protegerla compartiendo tu paraguas, pero no había ya nada de que protegerla, el daño estaba hecho.

–Dime Lulu, Zero es aliado de los débiles ¿verdad?

Ya sospechabas que algo andaba mal desde que distinguiste su figura cabizbaja junto aquel poste de luz. Por regla, donde quiera que llegaba, era ella quien iluminaba.

–Sí, eso es lo que él dice.

La pregunta te tomo por sorpresa, y odiabas con toda tu alma ser sorprendido, pero aun no lograbas habituarte al hablar sobre Zero en tercera persona. Tú más que nadie podrías saber lo que Zero pensaba, ¿pero qué podía saber un estudiante de instituto? Al parecer menos de lo que creías necesitar fingir.

–Entonces ¿por qué asesinó mi padre?

 _¿Asesinar… a su padre?_

Haces un rápido recuento mental, pero no llegas a nada ¿Tú? ¿Matar a alguien? ¿Un asesino? Pues tan hipócrita de negarlo no eras, la última persona que recuerdas haber asesinado fue a tu propio hermano y con su sangre marcaste el inicio de esta rebelión. Pero el sacrificio de ese inútil bueno para nada no había causado en ti mayor efecto que unas cuantas fatigas y mucha, pero que mucha satisfacción, nada de lo que sentirse acongojado.

¿Pero esto? No lo entendías, no lo comprendías, no podías concebirte a ti mismo como responsable de la muerte de alguien que, personalmente, no habías matado, ni siquiera conocido.

–Mi padre era amable, nunca me golpeó, él no hizo nada malo. Sin embargo fue sepultado sin ser capaz de respirar ¿por qué? ¿por qué mi padre?

No podías creer lo que oías, tu estado de pasmo no te permitía reaccionar. Hasta el momento no te habías sentido directamente relacionado ante las consecuencias de la guerra que estabas liderando, hacia solo unas pocas horas aseguraste estar embarcado en el sendero de la matanza… ahora no entendías como podías estar relacionado al dolor que provoca una muerte.

" _Clovis, ese bastardo estuvo rogando por su vida hasta el final, con esa misma boca que había ordenado asesinar a los elevens."_

Sí, eso era exactamente lo que habías dicho, pero ¿tú fuiste diferente a en el algún momento?

" _Solo a quienes estén preparados para morir se les debería permitir matar."_

También recordabas con total claridad haber dicho eso a toda la nación el mismo día que te revelaste al mundo como la cabeza de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros. _Aliados de la justicia_ , eso había dicho, pero bien sabias de antemano que la justicia no era buena ni mala, solo justa.

Casi no tuviste tiempo a divagar, tu ágil mente prodigiosa, esa que siempre se jacta de trabajan a la velocidad de la luz, no pudo hacer nada ante el crudo estado de impacto que te ocasionó el sentir pesadas gotas de agonía derramarse sobre tu hombro, tan pesadas que podías incluso distinguirlas de la incesante lluvia.

¿Fue eso o el grito de desesperación que profesó ese tembloroso cuerpo que ahora sujetabas entre tus brazos?

–¡Yo no quiero esto! No… ¡NO!

Una mentira, un largo juego de poderes y una casi inacabable parodia era lo que definías como vida día tras día. El juego a muerte por el poder, las tretas de la diplomacia, incluso la ridiculez de las clases sociales, todo eso era el juego con el que la política había forjado las bases del nuevo mundo. Desde pequeño lo habías vivido y es por eso que escapaste de ese círculo vicioso de ambigüedad y banalidades. Pero entre tanto chiste de mal gusto, esta era la ironía más grande de todas las que te había tocado vivir.

Buscar refugio en los brazos del enemigo.

" _Uno puede comprender los sentimientos de una persona si entiende el significado de sus lágrimas."_ Esas fueron las palaras que una muy pequeña Nunnally recitó de las enseñanzas de su madre… Y es ahora que compruebas la veracidad de aquella frase.

–Por favor, Lulu… Ayúdame.

¿Ayudarla? ¿Cómo la ayudarías? ¿Cómo ayudar a quien no sabes cómo has dañado? Pues ella sí que sabía cómo. O al menos parecía tenía una vaga idea entre la neblina de su acongojo.

No lo sabias, lo que ella sentía por ti, la verdadera razón de sus rabietas, sus constantes quejas, sus continuas llamadas, sus súbitos sonrojos, sus constantes preocupaciones por tu bienestar, esa tan amable manera de mirarte y sus cálidas sonrisas… no lo sabias, no sabías absolutamente nada aun teniendo esas clarísimas señales frente a ti. Y todo, absolutamente todo, se reveló abruptamente ante tus ojos en ese beso desesperado del que fueron presas tus labios.

Fue en ese momento que te sentiste como un completo ignorante, el idiota más grande de este mundo. Tú, que alardeabas de poseer una mente sagaz, una astucia inigualable y una agilidad inalcanzable, no habías sido capaz de notar algo tan sencillo como _eso_ desde el principio.

¿Así de fácil era el vivir engañado?

¿Así de lejos podía ser capaz de llegar la estupidez humana?

¿Así de ciego podías tu llegar a ser?

Ni siquiera creías que Nunnally, quien vivía en la oscuridad de la ceguera y la inmovilidad de medio cuerpo, llegaría a ser tan incapaz de notar algo tan simple como el sentir humano. Tú sí que había sido un cumple ciego.

Pero como buen hombre al fin, uno joven además, y bien sabido es que cuando se es joven se es estúpido, decidiste no ponerle fin a tu racha de insensatez y corresponder, sin siquiera pensártelo, aquel beso desahuciado.

Cierto es que tiempo a nada te había dado, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, quizá en más de que pudieras tú mismo recordar, te dejaste llevar ¿sabías siquiera lo que eso significaba? No, por supuesto que no. Solo apagaste tu mente, sobrecargada de información y en completo aturdimiento, y dejaste que tu cuerpo, desligado de la conciencia, actuara en piloto automático.

Y es que, muchacho, ¿qué otra cosa podías hacer? Sabias de mujeres lo mismo que de sentimientos, absolutamente nada.

¿Era un buen momento para investigarlo? A lo mejor no, pero ¿cuándo es el momento indicado? Nadie podría saberlo con certeza. Solo supiste que esos brazos que se aferraron a tu espalda, esas piernas que temblaban junto a las tuyas, y esos labios carnosos y cálidos que se juntaron a tu boca te necesitaban, necesitaban todo de ti. Y en medio de tu confusión, tu cuerpo fue consciente de lo que se hacía falta para corresponderle.

Tu no sabías como, ni siquiera recordabas haber albergado aquel sentimiento primitivo que se trasformó en lava líquida en tu vientre y sobrecalentaba la sangre de tu cuerpo, nada más que algunas punzadas en las noches, y otras molestias en las mañanas ¿Chicas? No eran más que pequeños entes charlatanes que cotilleaban de un lado a otro revoloteando a tu alrededor ¿Chicos? No recordabas haber pensado en ninguno que no fuera Suzaku.

¿Entonces cómo fue que en ese momento tu cuerpo dio en completa claridad con aquella conclusión?

¿Instinto humano? ¿o era más bien instinto animal? _Ese no eres tú_ , fue lo único que supiste, lo que tu inconsciente, o lo poco que quedaba de el, te susurró. No podías ser tú, el verdadero Lelouch Vi Britannia, quien se dejara llevar de una manera tan ridículamente fácil por un instinto tan bajo.

Pero ya no había cabida para nombres ni orgullo que te aferrara a la última brizna que podría sobrarte de sensatez. Tu cuerpo se dejó llevar por la tibieza que sostenía en sus brazos, dispuesto a brindarle consuelo a como dé lugar a ese manojo de nervios que colapsaría en cualquier momento.

En ese momento notaste como esas delicadas curvas femeninas se amoldaban armónicamente a tus brazos, esa estatura quedaba perfecta para ti, con su cabeza escondida en tu hombro, sus cabellos rozándote la nariz, ¿desde cuándo olía su pelo tan bien? ¿Siempre había sido un color tan bonito? O el agua de lluvia que se deslizaba entre ambos, empapándolos, realzaba su atractivo.

Dirigiste tu mirada hacia un poco más abajo y solo pudiste quedar hipnotizado con los cabellos pegados a su cuello y la gotas gruesas que afluían en cascada desde sus clavículas hasta le centro de sus senos… Esas redondeada y cálidas curvaturas que ahora mismo se pegaban a tu pecho ¿siempre se sentían así de bien?

 _¿Así se sentiría la gente que manipulabas con tu Geass?,_ pensaste.

Si tu cuerpo se sentía así de bien, entonces para ella debía ser igual, ella también hallaba un sentimiento de alivio en ti, por eso buscaba tu refugio, tu ayuda… si, era eso lo que debías brindarle para calmarle el sufrimiento.

Corresponderle no parecía una mala idea en esa posición. Era cuestión de perspectiva.

Tus brazos la estrujaron con mayor fuerza, necesitaba saberse protegida, y ella correspondió tan dulcemente con ese pequeñísimo jadeo que quedaría gravado para siempre en tu sistema, ¿Desde cuándo su voz se escuchaba así de tierna? ¿Así de fácil lograba enervar tu sangre? Al parecer sí, y no era más que el comienzo, sus labios no parecían estar dispuestos a separarse aun.

Dulces, sabían dulces, a hermosura, a juventud, a vida, todo aquello junto al salado sabor de las desesperadas lágrimas de su abatimiento, pero sorprendentemente aquella mezcla de exquisito éxtasis, confusión y amargura daba como resultado un sabor tan esplendido el que te hacia reprenderte de por qué no te habías molestado en probar algo así antes.

–Lulu… –tu nombre convertido en casi un susurro resbaló sobre tu lengua, un momento ¿tu nombre? Esa diminutiva manera de llamarte no era tu nombre, ni siquiera era algo que le permitirías a nadie que no fuera ella ¿desde cuándo era así? No podías recordarlo, simplemente un buen día ella decidió que tu nombre era demasiado largo y abreviarlo le pareció una mejor idea, ¿le diste tu permiso? En ningún momento, pudiste haberte negado, pero ¿realmente te molestaba? En lo absoluto, te habías acostumbrado muy fácilmente a ser llamado de esa manera por ella, todo la escuela sabía, aunque nadie se atrevía a imitarla, de hecho ni siquiera recordabas la última vez que había utilizado tu nombre completo…

Pero era ahora que, por primera vez, sentías que se oía tan... dulce, tierno como sus mejillas, como sus lindos sonrojos, _como ella en sí_. Y escucharlo directamente de su boca mientras compartía la tuya, era la sensación más magnifica que habías experimentado en mucho tiempo.

Una, dos, tres, quince veces... ese _"Lulu"_ brotó en diversidad de maneras mientras mayor era la fuerza con la que ella se aferraba a ti; como suspiro, como gemido, convertido en un estrangulando llanto, en forma de súplica… oh, ese tono suplicante fue tu favorito. Necesitabas más.

Sus alientos comenzaron a escasear en el desespero por robarse el oxígeno, necesitabas darte un respiro pero ella parecía no estar dispuesta a eso aún, sin embrago conseguiste separarla con una brusquedad en la que caíste en cuenta al darte cuenta de la ligera mueca adolorida que se reflejó en ese acongojado y muy acalorado rostro.

–Shirley… –solo alcanzaste a susurra su nombre con el poco oxígeno que tus pulmones se permitieron tomar en la primera bocanada. Apenas la habías separado de ti y ya se sentía demasiado lejos, pero ¿Qué le dirías exactamente? –Shirley… –no eras capaz de organizar nada en tu cabeza, vacío fue lo único que quedo al eyectarse tu conciencia.

–No digas nada –ella parecía estar al tanto de tu estado mejor que tu–, no hace falta –era eso o había planeado el curso de los acontecimientos fríamente antes de verte ahí… como fuera, no eras capaz de sacar ninguna conclusión. Apenas y podrías responder cual era tu nombre. –solo necesito que Lulu esté a mi lado. –y mientras aseguraba aquello, aun con lágrimas en los ojos, su agarre en ti se incrementó, decidida a no soltarte de ninguna manera.

Bien, no lo harías.


End file.
